Vida de estudiante
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling. Este fic participa del Reto #7: "Desempolvando retos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Reto Especial #3: "Estudiantes de Hogwarts".
1. Casi, pero no (Minerva McGonagall)

**Disclaimer:** Evidentemente todo lo que reconozcas es obra de JK Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". El reto utilizado ha sido: Reto Especial #3: "Estudiantes de Hogwarts"._

Me tocó **Gryffindor** y utilicé a **Minerva McGonagall**.

* * *

 **Casi, pero no.**

— Puede recoger sus cosas señorita, no es necesario que termine hoy.

— Disculpe profesor, pero me gustaría quedarme un poco más, los TIMOs están a la vuelta de la esquina y no me gustaría bajar la media.

El profesor Dumbledore observó a la muchacha que permanecía sentada en el pupitre de madera de la sala de estudio, una suerte de aula con varias mesas, estanterías repletas de libros y dos pizarrones. La sala estaba únicamente destinada a los alumnos de quinto y séptimo, pues la biblioteca habitualmente la ocupaban alumnos más pequeños que no tenían consideración alguna por los que debían de estudiar de verdad.

— Por supuesto, pero no olvide que durante la cena servirán unas exquisitas tartas de melaza, y no creo que quiera perdérselas —el profesor sonrió por detrás de sus gafas con forma de media luna.

— Claro profesor, gracias.

Aunque le avergonzara reconocerlo, uno de los momentos preferidos de Minerva McGonagall en su rutina diaria de Hogwarts, era el momento de quitarse el uniforme. El recogido tirante que lucía durante el día daba paso a una melena no muy frondosa, pero sí muy larga, que la hacía sentir libre. Se cambiaba la rígida falda negra por unos pantalones finos que hacían las veces de pijama y la camisa blanca desaparecía al sustituirla por su jersey favorito: siempre le habían gustado los cuadros escoceses.

Con el estómago lleno, los conocimientos del día aprendidos y un libro en sus manos, Minerva McGonagall bajó a la sala común.

El día no podría ir mejor: Gryffindor iba en cabeza en la Copa de Quidditch y segunda en la Copa de las Casas, el profesor Dumbledore la había felicitado por sus habilidades en la clase de Transformaciones y Edward Hornby se acercaba a ella en ese preciso instante, con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro.

— Ayer estuviste fantástica.

Las palabras de Hornby hicieron hinchar de orgullo el pecho de Minerva. Ciertamente, en el partido del día anterior se había lucido, lo sabía. Pero nunca viene mal que te recuerden las cosas buenas que haces.

— Muchas gracias —sonrió la muchacha.

Empezó a recogerse el pelo en una trenza mientras entablaba conversación con el rubio.

— Pues sí…—dijo el chico unos minutos después— Y no sé, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida.

Minerva iba a decir que sí. Claro que quería. Lo deseaba.

Pero antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, un torbellino de pelo negro y ojos oscuros se pegó a su espalda, mientras observaba al chico moreno que iba hacia él con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Malcolm? —preguntó Minerva, olvidando así a Edward, que la miraba confundido.

— Este enano, que se cree que puede tocar mis cosas.

— Te recuerdo que estás en segundo, no eres mucho mayor que Bob.

El mayor se cruzó de brazos, el menor le sacó la lengua y su hermana suspiró.

Mejor no, pero peor sí podía ir.


	2. Apuestas fallidas (Nymphadora Tonks)

**Disclaimer:** Evidentemente todo lo que reconozcas es obra de JK Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". El reto utilizado ha sido: Reto Especial #3: "Estudiantes de Hogwarts"._

Me tocó **Hufflepuff** y utilicé a **Nymphadora Tonks**.

* * *

 **Apuestas fallidas**

Nymphadora Tonks retorcía el borde de su fino jersey con una mano mientras la otra sufría un grave acoso por parte sus dientes. Estaba nerviosa, no era capaz de enfocar bien la vista y eso le provocaba una risa ligera, casi inaudible pero imposible de frenar.

— Se imaginan la gravedad del asunto en el que se ven envueltos, supongo.

La fría voz del profesor de Pociones resonaba por toda la mazmorra que le hacía las veces de despacho. Utilizaba el tono taimado y sereno del que sabe que tiene a la presa a su merced, y que esta no podrá escapar de ninguna manera. Los oscuros ojos del hombre resaltaban sobre el tono cetrino de su piel y le daban un aspecto como de muerto viviente.

Dora era incapaz de hablar, apenas podía contener la risa, e imaginar a Snape saliendo de un ataúd al despertar, definitivamente no ayudaba a mitigar su ataque.

Se obligó a pensar en cosas tristes o que en ocasiones normales le provocarían pavor:

1\. La aterradora voz de McGonagall cuando en vez de convertir unos jarrones de arcilla en jarrones de alpaca, apareció un enorme y flamante animal lanudo en medio de la clase de Transformaciones. Nunca olvidaría la cara de su profesora.

2\. El día en que Charlie se había roto la pierna al caer de la escoba y le había hecho creer que le pondrían una de madera.

3\. El aspecto que tenía su madre cuando sin querer destrozaba algo en casa.

Una larga lista de anécdotas se le sucedía en la mente, aunque siempre acababan derivando en algún buen recuerdo digno de mención.

No fue consciente de la sonrisa que ocupaba su rostro hasta que el golpe que recibió a la altura de la nuca la hizo volver a concentrarse en la fría y oscura habitación en la que se encontraba. Charlie estaba a su lado mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de incredulidad.

— Señorita Tonks, ¿le parecería divertido tener que limpiar los retretes de todo el castillo durante la siguiente semana?

Dora miró horrorizada a su profesor. ¿Qué si le parecía divertido? Le parecía asqueroso. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, los lavabos de Hogwarts siempre estaban inundados y emitían unos vapores nauseabundos des del fondo de los retretes.

— Tomaré su cara como un no. Descontaré 20 puntos a sus respectivas casas y en el plazo de dos días les entregaré los detalles de su castigo. Deben cumplirlo durante los términos o se le descontaran 50 puntos más a cada uno.

Con un gesto de la mano los echó de la mazmorra y los dos amigos volaron como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando llegaron al corredor principal se detuvieron y se miraron.

— ¿Te has enterado de lo que tenemos que hacer?

— De algo, pero todavía me da vueltas la cabeza. Recuérdame que no apueste contra ti nunca más —sonrió Charlie.


	3. Sueños truncados (Quirinus Quirrell)

**Disclaimer:** Evidentemente todo lo que reconozcas es obra de JK Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". El reto utilizado ha sido: Reto Especial #3: "Estudiantes de Hogwarts"_

Me tocó **Ravenclaw** y utilicé a **Quirinus Quirrell**.

* * *

 **Sueños truncados**

El día de su cumpleaños, Quirinus Quirrell decidió que no volverían a reírse de él nunca más. Durante cinco largos años había sido el objetivo de burla de sus compañeros, tanto si compartían casa como si no, pero eso se había acabado.

El día 26 de septiembre de 1975 marcaría un antes y un después en el transcurso de su existencia.

-Buenos días, tengo permiso del profesor Slughorn para consultar en la sección prohibida -saludó el joven, tendiendo un pergamino perfectamente doblado a la bibliotecaria.

La mujer leyó ávidamente las palabras y con un gesto de su varita duplicó el permiso antes de guardar el original y devolverle la copia a Quirinus.

El joven se deslizó por los silenciosos pasillos hasta llegar al tan ansiado apartado: el lugar donde se podía conocer la magia más antigua, y también la más poderosa.

No era la primera vez que entraba allí; de hecho, había consultado muchos libros sobre complicadísimas pociones y grandes manuales teóricos sobre magia defensiva, pero lo que le llevó ese día al rincón más oscuro de la biblioteca fueron sus ansias de poder.

...

Quirinus caminaba por el corredor exterior que daba al patio de piedra mientras repasaba los libros que había consultado y la información que había en ellos. La concentración era tal, que no se percató de que en algún momento de su paseo se perdió en medio de un grupo de gryffindors nada simpáticos.

-Oye Quirrell ¿estabas hablando solo? -lo interrumpió River, el rubio y apuesto cabecilla, que lo miraba con sus azules ojos entornados en una mueca de malsana diversión-. ¿Lo habéis visto? Ardillita* está como un cencerro.

Algo brilló en los ojos del rubio que hizo estremecer a Quirinus, pero este recuperó rápidamente la compostura, recitando mentalmente los hechizos que había aprendido ese día.

Los amigos de River lo observaban con sonrisas lobunas en el rostro, deseosos de hacérselo pasar mal, de eso el joven estaba seguro.

Haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que tenía, el menudo y moreno ravenclaw empuñó su varita dentro del bolsillo de la túnica, cogió aire y siguió andando hacia su destino: la sala de estudio privada de la que disfrutaban solamente los alumnos de Rowena en su sala común.

Mientras caminaba con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia y la vergüenza se prometió algo a sí mismo: dejarían de reírse de él.

Algún día su nombre sería conocido en todo el país y la gente le temería. Sería el mago más inteligente, más competente, de todo el mundo y jamás volvería a ser objeto de burla de nadie.

(*) Ardilla (squirrel en inglés) es muy similar a Quirrell, el apellido del protagonista.

.

.

 **NdA:** Pido disculpas por este drabble, posiblemente ininteligible a causa de estar escrito deprisa y corriendo para completar el reto.


End file.
